<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Waste of Grace by DeanTheeRighteousMan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509053">Just a Waste of Grace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanTheeRighteousMan/pseuds/DeanTheeRighteousMan'>DeanTheeRighteousMan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How To Save The Entire Conceivable Universe and Over Throw Its Leader: a Guide Written by Three Dumbasses and Their Toddler [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Season/Series 15, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Epic Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Final Battle, M/M, Magic, Near Death Experiences, Post-Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, Protective Jack Kline, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Teleportation, Witch Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanTheeRighteousMan/pseuds/DeanTheeRighteousMan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester family walks into battle to save their universe from a meglomaniacal writer. Amara and Billie work with an old pal to prepare Jack for the task of a lifetime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How To Save The Entire Conceivable Universe and Over Throw Its Leader: a Guide Written by Three Dumbasses and Their Toddler [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Waste of Grace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Man, fuck Andrew Dabb.</p><p>Billie is good, Amara is alive, and Dean loves Cas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Death and The Darkness sat together in the classic bar Chuck had created to write and hide. The jukebox in the corner sang out a static crisp cover of Billie Holiday as the two larger than life beings shared a bartop and waited.</p><p>All of the prep work was completed. Meta stayed behind in Reno, managing Amara's busy schedule while her boss went to the west coast to overthrow her brother. The spellwork they'd etched into the floorboards an hour ago would drain the energy of any diety that tread upon it. Including her. So, she decided not to walk. </p><p>Amara hovered gently above the wooden floor. Barefoot, hair tied back in a high pony, wearing a corsetted black tulle dress, she was ready for battle. Her long ballooned sleeves accentuated every motion as she set down a glass of kombucha. "Want some?"</p><p>"Ugh." Billie complained beside her. "That looks disgusting."</p><p>Amara chuckled. "What? It's tea. It's healthy."</p><p>"Next time... try to kill me."</p><p>Amara winked, "Come on, Bill. It can't be all heart attacks all the time."</p><p>"It can." Billie glared quietly, pushing the glass further away from her. Her pretty almond eyes narrowed with distrust. When the glass was sufficiently far enough away, Billie sat up, curls pinned in place behind her cloak. She lifted her chin and huffed. "Thanks, but no thanks. I have a daily calorie minimum." Billie snapped her fingers and a large cookie dough milkshake appeared before her. She smiled. "This is more like it."</p><p>Under the bar light, Amara stole a glance at Billie's shoulder as Death rested her arm on the table before her. Crushed cherry undertones blending through the rich, warm melanin gave her complexion a glow stronger than polished mahogany. She was as still and as breathing as an oak -- and just as immovable. Amara wasn't. She floated closer, drawn in by her darkness. Amara found herself pushing back the cloak just a bit more.</p><p>Billie touched Amara's arm gently as the Darkness played with the trim on her cloak. Death's hands were cold. She felt as though she'd just carried a block of ice through a blizzard for miles. She was as cold as the absence of life -- full of emptiness and desolation. Born to be an angel of death, Billie carried the souls of life's victims on her back for as long as she could remember. </p><p>Amara shrugged. "Milkshake does look good though."</p><p>"It's incredible." Billie tapped her nail against the table, glancing behind her at the empty bar in San Diego. She looked around the door, checking the window. "The Winchesters and Jack should have been here by now. The floors are etched, the spell is set up in the corner, the Empty is ready and waiting for our command. What's keeping them?"</p><p>"I don't know. Sam and I cast a spell on their car. Me and Chuck are locked out."</p><p>Billie grumbled quietly. "Naturally. What about Jack? Can you sense him?"</p><p>There was a quiet knocking at the double doors at the head of the bar.</p><p>Jack's little voice called out. "Auntie Amara? Are you here?"</p><p>Amara smirked, pointing at the doors. "Speak of the Devil's son and he shall appear."</p><p>Jack knocked again. "It's Jack. Me and my dads are here. We brought a few of my feathers. How do they work?"</p><p>"Jack." Amara smiled warmly as she floated toward the doors. "Not yet, child. I protected the space. You may now enter."</p><p>Billie started to stand, hand gripping her scythe. She gritted her teeth at the sound of the doors rattling. After a moment of fumbling with the door knob, the doors finally pushed open revealing the Winchester family armored up with tan and green canvas sacks on their backs. Jack held up his hand, grinning broadly. "Hello." </p><p>Amara opened her arms to the room and welcomed the family of hunters in.</p><p>"Hey, Amara. Billie." Sam waved as he followed Jack into the bar, taking a long look around. "Sorry we're late. <em>Angel</em> by Aerosmith came on the radio and Dean cried so hard he had to pull over."</p><p>"Shut up, Sam. That didn't happen." Dean marched in, tugging the angel Castiel along by a loose grip on their laced fingers. He was carrying a large duffle over one shoulder with a stony expression of determination on his face as he added, "We brought backup. Figured we could use an extra heavyweight in this prize fight."</p><p>Castiel stayed quiet, head bowing as he acknowledged Death and the Darkness with reverence. He was rocking his "signature look" again. His ever-present trench coat swished against his slacks as he followed his human like a dutiful golden retriever.</p><p>"More of a lightweight, but I'll take it. Guess who's back and badder than ever?" Rowena clicked into the room in her heels, trailing her Oscar de la Renta Fil Coupé gown behind her. Light black fabric illuminated her skin, bright flowers and green vines spreading over her dress as she walked. "Ladies. Haven't seen you since the last apocalypse. How are you?"</p><p>Billie shrugged casually from her bar stool. "Commanding the essence of the dead, maintaining the natural order, fighting the creator of the universe. Same old."</p><p>"Good to hear it! I've been gettin' into a little commandin' myself, and it's a right good time." Rowena winked at Billie.</p><p>Billie smirked. "Your book's been quite the page turner lately. I'm glad I got to read your rise to power."</p><p>Amara floated over to Rowena and gave her a hug. Rowena startled on her legs for a moment in surprise. She smiled a bit, warmed by the sudden act of solidarity. Rowena lifted her manicured hand to pat Amara on the back gently. "What's all this for, darlin'? Last I recall, I betrayed you. I went back on my word and ran to my son."</p><p>The Darkness pulled away from the hug. "Crowley hired demons to find and kill you. He wasn't an ally. You ran to him because you were more afraid of me than you were of him. You ran because you loved him. You wanted to be with him if the world was ending the way I showed you it would."</p><p>Rowena gazed up at Amara, bowing her head in reverance. "You understand. I didn't think you could."</p><p>Amara nodded, placing her hands on her hips. "I've learned things in my freedom. Had time to change and grow. I realized that I created nothing but enemies by dealing in war.... destruction.... killing." She looked around at the room of hunters. Sam, the budding warlock. Jack, the nephil. Billie, the commander of death. Rowena, the most powerful witch of all time. And the starcrossed lovers that mastered murder, Dean and his angel Castiel. This was her army. And she built it because she changed. "That life wasn't getting me anywhere. It just dug me into a place where I was so isolated by my actions that I felt like a pyromaniac was all I could be. But, in time, I realized that I can't feel the warmth of humanity while I'm burning it to the ground. If I cause pain to people, I can't love them at the same time. And they can't love me in return." She looked at Dean and Castiel. "You two taught me that and I get it now. Dean, I understand why you called his name instead of mine. Because, to you, Castiel is kindness. He is light. He is power and protection and reverence and stillness. You trust him because he's proven to you that he loves you. And after years of dedication and sacrifice and bonding, you two have built something stronger than I could ever forge through magic."  </p><p>Amara smiled at Dean and Cas. Then shrugged, sighing out as she confessed. "Your way is better. So, I prefer to make friends instead of chaos. Connection instead of destruction. You helped me once, Rowena, even though you were terrified of me. You reached out and healed my wounds with tenderness and care and bravery. No one had ever helped like that before I met you. And that memory with you will always fill me with more joy than destroying any of Chuck's old creations ever did. I will return the favor, because kindness is cyclical."</p><p>Rowena waved her hand fondly. "That's alright, my dear. As royalty, I no longer want for anything. Seeing you like this is enough of a gift."</p><p>Amara paused. She raised her nose for a moment, she sniffed the air for a familiar scent. "Is... is that brimstone? From the sixth ring?"</p><p>Rowena grinned. She flipped some of her long red curls over her shoulder and lifted her chin. "Yes, it is. You're looking at the reigning Queen of Hell."</p><p>"Not too shabby." Amara added. "I knew you had it in you. Seeing you like this is a gift as well."</p><p>"Aye." Rowena winked. "You should see what I've done with the place. We redecorated, hired a gardener, formed a demonic army of spellcasting women. Ah! They put the Winchesters to shame. Come to think about it, so do the hunky handmaidens I just acquired."</p><p>"Hunky handmaidens?" Amara asked with intrigue.</p><p>"Aye. They have brute strength, biceps, and empty heads. What's better than that? Besides, those bad boys do love bending over for a wee spanking whenever they get out of line. It's a dream come true, love."</p><p>Sam wrinkled his nose as he unzipped a duffle bag on top of the bar. He pulled out a small pot and a spell book, shaking his head. Dean, on the other hand glanced over at Castiel and adjusted himself in his jeans. The angel quickly busied himself with a bag full of lamb's blood and brushes, blushing hard and refusing to give Sam eye contact.</p><p>Amara smirked. "You don't say..."</p><p>Rowena waved her hands around her. "Ten years ago, Crowley went to an Yves Saint Laurent show at Paris fashion week and claimed 40 male models' souls in under an hour. Must have been a record. They just dropped into Hell a few months ago. It was literally raining men. Such fun! One of these days, you'll have to come down for tea."</p><p>Amara started to laugh. "Tea? Rowena. We'd have to make a whole day of it."</p><p>Billie tapped her scythe against the floorboards. "Alright. Now that we're all here, let's get started."</p>
<hr/><p>Castiel steadied a bucket of lamb's blood, sealing it shut as he and Dean painted sigils on the walls with brushes. Rowena devised a spell to warp the magic in Chuck's room with Sam and Amara. They all huddled behind the bar and worked, turning Chuck's long lost haven into a super max prison.</p><p>Billie dragged her scythe over to a booth at the end of the bar. She raised her scythe and aimed high, swinging it down to crack a fissure in the wood on the back of the booth. A puff of red smoke poured out, creeping along her boots. She smirked, dropping a jade hex bag wrapped firmly with a leather cord into the fissure. The smoke misted up from the ground, crimson and curling. From the smoke came a bubbling sound. Black goo trailed up the booth, forming a glob of spinning goo. It morphed into a sphere. It turned and turned in a circle like a spinning top. A voice whispered eerily out of the ball of black goo, "Now?" </p><p>"No," Billie commanded. "I'll give you a signal. Then, you go. Take this whole place with you. Understood?"</p><p>The smoke waved and sputtered. The black goo bubbled out, "It is understood." </p><p>Billie turned over her shoulder, "Amara?"</p><p>The Darkness glanced back to Billie, meeting Death's eye. She raised her delicate hand and snapped. A huge stack of papers fell from the ceiling and onto the booth with a satisfying thunk. After that, a bucket of multicolored crayons landed beside it. Billie chuckled. "You're giving him crayons?"</p><p>Amara nodded. "Seemed appropriate."</p><p>Death beamed with a sudden wave of giggles, she shook her head under the obsidian cloak. "Girl..."</p><p>Amara pointed at the bucket joyfully.</p><p>Billie placed her hand on the booth table, reaching under it to pull out a wooden chair covered in burned sigils. The legs and back of the chair was designed in rune work. Then she placed it down on the floor beside the booth. "I'm going to rune the table. Rowena, are you and Sam ready to cast?"</p><p>"Aye. Let's get 'er started, shall we?" Rowena glaced at Sam. Sam nodded firmly, clearing his throat. An electric purple light poured from Rowena's glowing eyes and hands, while she began chanting calmly in Latin. Sam stood at a safe distance with a spell book, voice strong and steady as he joined in and matched her volume. The combined power of their joint chanting heightened the strength of the spell as the light in Rowena began to pour out of her like an aura, brightening up the room in a purple haze surrounding her. Rowena raised her hands high, vocalizing louder as Sam watched her with awe, still spellcasting. She spared a glance at him and Sam winked back, without missing a word.</p><p>Dean stopped painting the walls and peeked behind him for a moment to watch as Jack and Amara stepped up to play their part. He reached across the wall and tapped Cas's trenchcoated shoulder. Castiel met Dean's eyes, and the hunter directed his attention to their son.</p><p>Amara took Jack's small face in her hands and admired the strong nephil, "You're going to be alright, little one. Just breathe, stay strong, follow after me. I will keep you safe."</p><p>Jack nodded. "Yes, Auntie Amara."</p><p>"Breathe in." Amara instructed, placing one hand on Jack's chest and another on the bar top table beside them. Black smoke poured from her manicured fingers, nails changing from a glossy baby pink almond shape to a matte black coffin. The smoke misted into Jack's sweater. His eyes lit up a bright gold and there was a loud cracking noise under the bar. Amara smiled at the noise, closing her eyes as she patted the bar top table. The table glowed gold through every crack, spilling down the legs of it in honey-like trails. The gold glowing energy shone brightly, sparkling and spreading to the floor, the chairs, the walls, the ceiling. When the entire bar was covered, Amara instructed Jack once more.</p><p>"Now, breathe out, nephil."</p><p>Jack exhaled shakily, feet unsteady as he pushed the breath out of his lungs. When the last bit of oxygen left the boy, Amara pulled her hand from his chest. Her nails were pink again. The Darkness clasped her hands at her chest. She surveyed the room, eyes checking every corner of the place. "Mmm. That'll do nicely."</p><p>Sam closed the spell book, passing it back to Rowena. "What did we all just cast?"</p><p>Rowena shrugged. "Oh, nothing, dear. Just the strongest <em>Clusura Sera</em> to ever be fortified in the natural world. Add our little archangelic nephil's grace to the mix and this place is locked down tighter than Lucifer's Cage. I should know. I jailbroke it in '15. This is... my finest work."</p><p>Sam closed the spell book in front of him and said proudly. "Our finest work."</p><p>Rowena waved her hands around Sam's general direction. "Now, don't you go wanting bloody credit."</p><p>At that, Sam chuckled loudly, face bright and beaming.</p><p>Amara looked at Jack. "Remember what we discussed? Your feathers? They're ready."</p><p>He nodded, "Yes, Auntie Amara."</p><p>Billie walked over to the group from where she had been watching them spellcast from a safe corner of the bar. As she approached, she reached into her obsidian cloak and pulled out a long shining feather from her cloak, "One of the first feathers fallen on the day of his rebirth. It's stronger than the ones they brought. And much more powerful."</p><p>"Perfect." Amara took the feather and ran her thumb softly across Billie's knuckles. "You're more prepared to lead than I thought."</p><p>Billie smirked. "Game recognizes game."</p><p>The diety tugged Jack over to the double doors at the front of the bar. Amara placed her hand against the wooden doors and her black smoke poured out into the wood, "Place the key into the lock, Jack. Unlock these doors. That will untether this room from the universe, making this whole place capable of interdimensional travel. Doing that means The Empty can take it in its entirety. In return, it will also unlock a space inside of you to house great power. Do you accept that responsibility?"</p><p>Castiel glanced away from the wall to keep an eye on his son as the boy made the biggest decision in his life. He felt Dean's hand on his, pulling the angel closer to him. Cas knew Dean was watching him by too. </p><p>"Yes." Jack said boldly, holding his own nephil feather out towards the doors with determination. "I do."</p><p>Cas's chest puffed with pride as he turned to paint the wall with another bloody red sigil.</p><p>Jack flipped the quill in his little hands and placed it in the keyhole. Then, he turned it. </p><p>The whole room shook from underneath them like an earthquake. There was a series of loud cracking sounds screaming from the floor, feeling like the building had lifted from the ground. Billie, Amara, and Rowena all seemed to see that coming. They stood steady and upright, unbothered by the shake. Unfortunately, everyone else was knocked on their asses. Jack lay sprawled out on the floor. His head popped up with a big laugh, "That was fun!" Jack's eyes were glowing a bright gold. The toddler patted his chest and looked down at it, feeling something under his hand. He gazed up at Amara with surprise. "Whoa. I can feel it."</p><p>Sam tugged himself up from behind the bar table, long hair in his face as he blew it out of the way with a huff. "A little warning about the kick would have been nice."</p><p>"You think?" Dean said gruffly from the corner of the room. The blast knocked Dean off of his feet. He had fallen back, tugging the angel down with him by their joined hands. Cas bumped into him when the ground moved, reaching out to catch him as they both fell and the older Winchester wound up on top of him. They lay tangled together on the floor, half leaning against the wall they'd been painting.</p><p>Cas's grace swirled around under his skin from where he lay on the floor, feeling his human's chest move with breath through his warm tee shirt and flannel. One of Castiel's favorite things recently has been the feeling of Dean's weight on top of him. Noticing his straddled position on top of the angel, Dean startled with his hands on the floor beside Cas's head. He couldn't keep his signature rough and tough attitude up. Not with him. Not now. His heart skipped a beat. Dean bowed his blushing head, somehow still feeling hot and nervous when they're this close.</p><p>Cas smiled up at the burly hunter and patted his waist. The angel was definitely not complaining. "Hello, Dean."</p><p>Dean blushed. "Hi, Cas... thanks for, uh... flying in with the assist."</p><p>"Of course." Castiel said warmly. "I'll always catch you." </p><p>Sam cleared his throat with a loud clap, looking away from his brother and his boyfriend. Gesturing toward the doors, Sam changed the subject swiftly. "So! Is everything ready now?"</p><p>Amara answered, nodding to Sam. "The warding is complete. Just a few more sigils on the walls, and Chuck could storm this place all he wants.... there's no getting out."</p><p>Sam sighed, rolling his eyes. "Wow. If only there were someone here who's only job today was painting on a wall. We would be done by now. And, if <em>two people were painting? </em>Gosh<em>.</em> Imagine how quick things would go. Imagine how efficient--" </p><p>"Christ, Sam, I get it! Shaddup!" Dean pushed Cas's chest, face still red. He wanted to scramble off of the angel's lap as quickly as possible, stammering out a bashful. "Alright, buddy. You heard 'em. They're waiting on us. Let go of me."</p><p>"I know. I heard them, my love." Cas kissed his forehead once before opening his arms for Dean to run off and get back to painting. "Let's get back to work."</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey. Wait a second." Dean leaned forward, forehead resting on his angel's shoulder. He grabbed Cas's trenchcoat lapels and hid his blushing cheeks. "We're warriors. You can't call me that before battle. What's wrong with ya?"</p><p>Cas patted his shoulder warmly, rubbing his hand along Dean's back. "Thought I'd try it out. Figured now was the time."</p><p>Dean grumbled quietly into the fabric of Cas's coat. "Well, it was a chick flick moment. And I don't do those, my love."</p><p>"Yes, you do."</p><p>Sam butted in, "Guys, come on. I get that you two are honeymooning or whatever, but this is the end of the world. We need to see some hustle--"</p><p>Dean snuggled into his boyfriend's warm jacket. He rubbed his cheek against Castiel's burly chest, lips stretching into a big smile as he let himself fall back into his angel. "Quit being a nag, Sammy!"</p><p>Sam complained. "No."</p><p>Dean groaned and pushed himself out of the angel's arms with furrowed eyes and a scowl. "I could have had five more seconds with him and you know it."</p><p>"Calm down. If we pull this off, you guys will have <em>all the time in the world</em>." The younger Winchester brother went back to his spellbook, packing it up as Rowena walked past him to check on a second spell. Amara had placed something on the floorboards that effected the power of dieties like her and her brother. Soon, Jack will have to be careful with it as well.</p><p>Rowena walked quietly towards the doors, hands raised, eyes glowing a bright violet. Lowering herself at the knee a couple paces from the double doors, Rowena tapped her finger against the floorboards, "Inbecillus." A thin purple and gold line stretched across the floor surrounding the bar in a big box. The line sputtered into sparks, fading back into invisibility. She smiled, standing up in her Oscar De La Renta gown with grace. </p><p>Rowena looked to Billie, "Are you sure Jack's strong enough to hold it all?"</p><p>"No doubt in my mind." Billie nodded under her cloak, walking back to the bar to wait by Amara. She walked confidently away from the engraved wooden chair and the smoking booth. "He's complete. His soul is reunited with his grace and his human body. He is working in perfect harmony. His angelic side was assisted by the battles and the grigori hearts. His human side was pulled up by the Garden and his parents' love. And judging by his wingspan, he is something of glory. He will be bigger than Chuck. And much more powerful."</p><p>Amara spoke up, "I blessed him during the spell. He'll be able to do much more than simply handle the transfer of power. He will have the chance to wield it for change on a global scale."</p><p>Rowena grinned over at Sam as he packed away the books and ingredients back into their satchels, storing them by the door for quick escape. "Your boy is about to save us all."</p><p>"Yeah. He is." Sam looked proudly over at Jack. The little nephil stood on his tip toes as he painted a sigil next in between Cas and Dean. "And we're all gonna help him."</p>
<hr/><p>Castiel had just finished painting the last sigil when there was a sudden violent booming sound coming from the double doors. Someone was banging on it full force. Jack looked up at his fathers nervously. Dean placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, steadying him. He watched the boy's chin lift. The doors shuddered and creaked under the violent knocking. Jack shook with every brutal bang. Dean leaned down and whispered, "Trust yourself. You can do this, kid. We got the rest."</p><p>As Jack opened his mouth to respond, the doors burst open, revealing their archenemesis.</p><p>The meglomaniacal diety walked in with thundering steps and a dark look clouding his eyes. His presence sucked the air out of the room. Everybody watched. All eyes were on him. Mouth twisted into a grimace, brows pinched tight, and hands balled into fists at his sides, Chuck sneered at every person in the bar, looking each one in the eyes. He stepped across the room in a pair of jeans and a clean blue oxford, chuckling manically to himself as the doors slammed closed behind him. Amara sat casually on the bar top, feet dangling from the edge as she sipped her kombucha. "Charles. You're late."</p><p>"And you're a dumbass." Chuck accused, pointing a finger. "Everyone here except for that baby abomination has backstabbed you six ways from Sunday. And Lucifer is Jack's father, so his betrayal is right around the corner. "</p><p>Amara checked her nails as Chuck walked into the room. "I wouldn't be too worried about anyone stabbing me. I mean, I would if I were you. But, I'm not you." Amara laughed. "And, I'd never be you. Ever."</p><p>Chuck took several firm steps into the bar. His dress shoes clicked against the hard wood with determination. "You wish you were me. That's the only reason you're even putting me through this shit."</p><p>"Oh! Did I strike a nerve?" Amara smiled pleasantly.</p><p>His dark brows were downturned, beard full and chest puffed as he strolled toward his sister with violence in his eyes. "They're trying to put an end to me, and you're choosing them? We are family, Amara! You don't get a vote! You're already on my side! You're supposed to trust me! Follow me! Listen to me! Only me! And, if you don't fall in line, I'm gonna make you--"</p><p>The words cut from Chuck's throat as he choked. His eyes widened and he stopped talking.</p><p>Amara asked without looking up from her nails. "What? You're gonna make me what?"</p><p>Several meters before the bar top table, Chuck stood frozen. He stopped walking, blinking, breathing. Chuck gritted his teeth. "Where are my powers?"</p><p>"Hmm?" Amara shrugged.</p><p>"I said." Chuck lowered his chin for a second, wringing his hands at his sides. "Where. Are. My. Fucking. Powers."</p><p>Jack waved from behind the bar. The boy lifted up his eyebrow, hair and eyes beginning to glow a pale white with gold ring of shining light blasting around the back of his head like a halo. "Right here. With me."</p><p>Amara giggled, unable to hold it in, "We took every last bit of light in you. Put it in the kid." </p><p>Rowena announced. "You walked over a little barrier, it seems. And all your dreams came true. You're finally the one and only Chuck Shurley. Through and through. Celebrated author, cat blogger, bisexual guitarist... human."</p><p>"So, I'm at my lowest. A-and that little...." Chuck pointed warily at Jack, "That soulless darksided pre-schooler has all of my divinity?"</p><p>Billie stated, "Turns out, you and Amara don't both have to exist to upkeep the universe. Just the sources of light and dark. So, we made Jack's body strong enough to store your light alongside his grace and he's doing quite well with it. So will the world."</p><p>Jack smirked with glowing white eyes. "By the way. Not soulless anymore."</p><p>Dean jumped in. He stood bravely, shoulders square and certain. "Yeah, you heard him right. Getting our son back may have been 'too complicated even for you', but Billie made it work just fine."</p><p>Castiel walked over, "We don't need your horrors or your dramas or your killings. No more quests. No more stories. We're done."</p><p>Sam grinned, lifting his spell book. "We're proud of who we are. We're proud of the things you tried our whole lives to make us ashamed of. I'll admit it. I study high witchcraft! I'm a witch. A damn good one. My son is the most powerful supernatural creature in the world, and we are proud of him for who he is. Castiel is more human than any angel you've ever made. My brother is in love with the one who saved him when I couldn't -- true love that he deserves. Try as you might, none of us would give up this life. Ever."</p><p>Dean said to Chuck. "You can't exploit weakness that isn't there. We found our family. We found our peace. We're a strong team and we beat you already. But, if you still want to fight..." Dean flipped an angel blade in his dominant hand. "We can fight. Hard."</p><p>Chuck paced around the room, blue eyes shifting as he walked, studying them. His eyes landed on his sister where she sat atop the bar table, still sipping her kombucha. They looked into each other for a long moment. He could feel her voice in his head. <em>Give up, Charles. Give up. Give up. Give up. </em></p><p>He looked to Rowena. She fell all over him when they first met. Now, here she is ruling Hell with her powers completely unleashed. Against him. Sam, Dean, and Castiel stood as a united front like they always seemed to do.</p><p>When he walked in, he could smell Sam all over the spellwork. Whether Chuck liked it or not, Sam was one tough witch. His spells hit harder than his fists. But he refuses to use his powerful magic for evil. What a waste. The alternate universe Sams had no problem with it, usually using his psychic powers to kill until he eventually finds The Book. Sadly this one refuses to be a villain.</p><p>This Castiel was unlike the others Chuck made too. This angel has been loyal to Dean Winchester's every command for the last twelve years. Uncanny. Chuck peered at Cas with confusion and disappointment, feeling the angel look back at him with a clenched jaw. He knew it was only a matter of time before Cas lost his senses and confessed <em>love</em> to that unruly foul-mouthed human he was so obsessed with. Knowing Dean, they've probably had sex already.</p><p>If Chuck hadn't won Castiel's servitude after all these years, he was certainly not getting it now that Cas kissed the Winchester boy. Dean and Castiel loving each other had been the <em>one thing</em> he really wanted to prevent -- yet it was the one thing he couldn't stop from happening. He was off world for a week. <em>A week</em>. That's all the time it took for that naive, wide eyed, horny angel to ruin everything.</p><p><em>"True love? </em>Come on, Cas, you could have done so much better than that. You could have had everything. I gave you a way out after you botched purgatory. After Naomi failed to reprogram you. Me, being your loving father... I believed you had the potential to be great. I still wanted you to rule Heaven. So, through Sam's trials, I sent you Metatron to hurry things along."</p><p>Castiel closed his eyes. "You... you sent <em>Meta</em> to trick me into damning my siblings. I was hunted by my family. Tortured. I killed my own kind. Committed war crimes. I struggle to look at myself in the mirror after the things I did in a futile attempt to clean up that mess. Your mess."</p><p>"You were fine. Relax. That was the goal. Sure, you had to get your hands a little messy, but it gave you a lazer focus on Heaven. Exactly what I needed." Chuck waved his hands around, "The final piece was Gadreel. I placed him in the Bunker. Right inside your best friend Sammy. Then, to keep you on the street and out of Dean Winchester's bed, I made Gadreel <em><strong>hate you</strong></em>. Wasn't much of a choice, then, huh Dean? When being with the man you love could kill your only family?"</p><p>Sam looked as if he felt uncomfortable, shifting his feet and looking away. Dean pointed to Chuck, "You can go to Hell."</p><p>"Oh, please, I built that place on my lunch break. It wasn't personal, okay? You still got to see him." Chuck stomped his feet. "For Pete's sake, you were barely keeping yourself from kissing him when he was superpowered. If you were the one who got to teach him how to shave and dress, you would have nailed him mid-lesson. Unlike you, I had to keep his eyes on the prize. I needed him focused. Heaven needed him focused. Where would we be if Cas abandoned his duties when we needed him most?"</p><p>Dean scratched behind his ears and blushed. "I beat myself up for years for kicking Cas out. Meanwhile, you were pulling strings so that we wouldn't fall in love. Well, bang up job, man. You failed."</p><p>"I'm god, Dean. I'll clean up that mess in an hour." Chuck gave Dean a blank stare. "Don't give me that attitude. I tried every scenario after the angels Fell. I had to plant Gadreel. It was my only play. If I didn't separate you boys, you wouldn't have lasted a week and you <em><strong>cannot</strong></em> be together. It ruins everything!" Then, he turned back to Cas. "You don't need him. You, alone, dug yourself out of poverty. You started fighting for yourself -- for Heaven. You defeated Metatron. Your place in The Host was finally restored because you did the work to earn it. Hannah was ready to lead, she was ready to love you. That was the almighty plan. But, then, Dean got killed. And, the Mark took him over. And, he <em>needed you</em>."</p><p>Castiel moved a floorboard before Chuck's foot with his grace and tripped him with it. Chuck fell to his face, hitting the floor hard and sudden. He grunted on the floor, rubbing his nose and forehead. Cas stated. "I will never regret turning my back on you to save my beloved's soul."</p><p>"Yeah, no shit. That's why I rejected you." Chuck spat some blood out of his mouth, hissing darkly back at the angel. "<em>Your beloved</em>, huh? The broken angel finally took a bite of forbidden fruit. How did it taste after craving it all these years? Like molecules? Or rainbows?" Chuck cackled out with vicious eyes. "Or, did you feel nothing and empty for hours until you felt too violated to even move?"</p><p>Castiel stomped on the floor, another floorboard popping up to smack Chuck in the jaw. Chuck's head swung back sharply with the hit. Cas gruffed. "I'm not broken."</p><p>Chuck howled with pain. He sunk his hand into the floor, curls spilling over his face as he continued to hiss out. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Angels, demons, monsters, humans... you cast a blank stare at all of them. No matter how hard they vie for your attention. You never call the waitress, you've never swirled grace with your kind, you don't even click the sexy links on your boyfriend's computer. Cas. Come. On. Just admit it. You're broken." Chuck glanced over at Castiel's human boyfriend and winked. "And he already getting bored with you."</p><p>"I'm not broken." Cas repeated as he bent down to Chuck's bowed head. The powerless diety spat out more blood. Cas raised his chin as he looked into Chuck's eyes. "I'm different. Sure, I've never needed or desired or craved anything from any vessel. But, I Fell for Dean's soul years ago. When I was certain I couldn't give him everything he wanted in a partner, he loved me anyway. The way I needed him to. He connected with me. On every other level but the physical. Every day. Even if I hadn't felt anything when I gave him my body, it wouldn't change how I feel about myself. I'm not broken. I'm demisexual. Loving him didn't break me or fix me, it just showed me who I was."</p><p>Dean smiled softly behind Cas. He blushed, patiently tossing a pair of handcuffs back and forth in his hands from where he stood. <em>Apparently, my angel got this</em>, Dean thought to himself. He took a step back and allowed Castiel to continue to confront his father.</p><p>Chuck gritted through his teeth. "A disappointment is what you are. Malformed. Defective. Pitiful. A waste of grace. I shouldn't have even made you."</p><p>"A little late for that." Castiel grabbed Chuck by his collar and dragged him up to his face. "I don't care if you have to spit my name out every time you say it. I don't mind the mockery. I see how you look down your nose at me. At the way I live my life and the way I love humans. Your opinion means nothing. My feelings won't change."</p><p>"Come on, Castiel! You can't lower yourself like this! He's rude, messy, lazy, ungrateful, callous, self-righteous. His best personality trait is the shape of his ass--"</p><p>"You will respect Dean Winchester." Then, Cas grabbed him by the hair and looked into his eyes, man to man. "Especially. In front of me."</p><p>Chuck challenged him. "Or what, seraph?"</p><p>"I hand you over to him." Castiel pushed Chuck at Dean. Chuck's arms were yanked back as Dean cuffed his wrists hard together, wrestling his arms down with brute strength. Chuck struggled and panted, red in the face as he growled out, "You are dead! All of you are dead! I'm going to kill every single last one of you! Don't think you can find a way out of this because you can't!"</p><p>Sam laughed, watching Dean handcuff him. </p><p>Chuck continued to seethe mercilessly. "I'm in your heads, I made your life! I'm the reason you even want the things you want. You drink because I made you hate yourself, Dean! You study monsters like a coked up Harvard student because I gave you 24/7 round-the-clock fear, Sam! You two want a son so badly because I made sure John treated you boys like shit! You can't kill me. I am you."</p><p>Dean tightened the cuff on Chuck's wrist and pulled his arms back, releasing them hard to knock Chuck's forehead into the table in front of them. </p><p>Chuck growled out. "You boys are nothing without me! You owe everything to me! The mess that I put you through is the only reason you have anything that you hold dear!"</p><p>Dean dragged Chuck by his wrists. "So, I should just thank you for giving me years of trauma? You've gotta be kidding me. Move, ass hat." Their feet tangled as Dean pulled the yelling diety over to a chair at the end of a booth. "And, you are really weird about me and Cas having sex by the way. You standing around invisible, waiting for us hook up has got to stop, dude. You gotta see how creepy it is."</p><p>Chuck hissed. "What? It's not <em>just</em> you and Cas. I watch everybody. Sam too."</p><p>"Wait, what do you mean Sam too?" Rowena said, folding her arms over her chest as she glared at Chuck.</p><p>"What do you think I mean, dollface? Hot young linebacker fella, cute little thing like yourself... you two gave a pretty show from where I was sitting."  Chuck sneered. "I just <em>love</em> when a cougar plays with it's prey."</p><p>Sam threatened the god, approaching him with a pile of rope. "Shut up, Chuck."</p><p>Rowena raised her hand, eyes glowing purple as she pointed them at Chuck. "I oughta take your useless prick and turn it into a venomous snake! Who said you could watch me?!"</p><p>Chuck winked. "I did. And, before you ask... yeah. I was. The whole time."</p><p>Rowena muttered under her breath, "<em>Malleus malfecarum</em>."</p><p>Chuck started to cough. He bent over and hacked out painful gasps, growling out in agony as Dean tightened his grip on his handcuffs. He glared up at the Queen of Hell, smiling with bloody teeth as he laughed. "Ahh, Rowena, yeah. That's my naughty girl."</p><p>"I'll show you naughty!" Rowena yelled, grabbing the Book of the Damned from the bar top table.</p><p>Dean waved his hand between Sam and Rowena. "Wait, wait, wait. You and Rowena? When did this happen?"</p><p>"Oft, Dean! Never mind you." Rowena pushed her fingers into her hair in frustration as she began to pace</p><p>Sam pitched in as he started to tie up Chuck, "<em>This</em> doesn't exist. There is no Rowena and I. We are not together."</p><p>"Yes, we are very content with friendship. After all he's just a boy, and I am a Queen with nine rings of Hell to run. He is quite lucky to have even had the privilege." Rowena smiled broadly.</p><p>Dean whistled. "I'll say."</p><p>Sam blushed, ears turning a dark red as he focused on the ropes. He knotted and swirled the ropes around Chuck's chest. "Yeah, well. We had an adult conversation about our affair, so we don't have to give anyone any details--"</p><p>"No, let's get it all out there so we never have to talk about this again." Rowena said with large dramatic eyes, clutching her pearls as she swooned.</p><p>Sam hung his head. "Oh, god."</p><p>"When I was recovering from the Michael attack in the bunker, emotions were running high!" Rowena explained. "Most of the hunters were killed, burned under my hand. Then, we all nearly died. Would have been toast if it wasn't for Jack. We had funerals for days. Samuel and I were both feeling... distressed and lost in the aftermath of all that night had wrought. A few evenings later, he went to my guest room in the bunker to make sure I was alright and..." she glanced over at Jack, who was standing within earshot with Billie and Amara. "Uh, he comforted me."</p><p>"We comforted each other." Sam scratched nervously behind his ear. "Nothing serious. It was just that one time years ago..."</p><p>Chuck started to laugh bitterly. "Yeah. Sure. One time. More like five. It's like <em>you</em> were blessing <em>me</em>."</p><p>"Such a creep. Keep your eyes off my little fucking brother. Sit down!" Dean pushed Chuck hard by the shoulders. "Jack! Come on."</p><p>Chuck whimpered as Dean crammed his little ass into the chair, "W-we don't need Jack. Don't call him over..."</p><p>The booth sat large and wooden, sigils carved into it as well as the chair. The wood was fortified from the fallen angel Anna's tree. Pure creation for the creator. On the table was a big stack of papers and a bucket of crayons. Above the table a new page would float down from the ceiling and into the pile of papers every few minutes, beside it a new crayon would fall from the ceiling and into the bucket. Forcing him into the chair, Dean pressed Chuck's small shoulders down as Sam came in to tie him to the chair with ropes. </p><p>"Hey, dad." Jack floated over to them, sneakered feet hovering over the ground.</p><p>"No!" Chuck hissed, struggling against the chair as the boy floated closer. "No! No. No, no, no! Get that cursed thing away from me!"</p><p>Jack raised his hand as Sam finished tying the rope around the legs of the chair, turning the ropes into iron. Sigils burned into the metal and branded it shut. They strengthened the ropes together, father and son.</p><p>Dean patted Chuck's shoulder. "You want to write stories all day? Fine. Write here. Forever. Just... leave us all alone."</p><p>Chuck gritted his teeth. "You're gonna pay for this."</p><p>The handcuffs fell from Chuck's hands and onto the floor. Dean picked them up as Sam walked around the table. "No. You're going to pay." </p><p>Castiel glanced over at Billie to see her waving her scythe. They had to go. The next part of the plan was coming into fruition. The angel reached forward and tapped Dean's wrist. Dean stepped back to the bar with the angel and Billie. Jack continued to burn the iron as Amara floated over to Chuck's table, sitting on top of it and facing her brother. "It's all over, bruh. There's only one book I'm into this season, and I'll give you a hint... it's a New York Times bestseller."</p><p>She lifted a thick black notebook from Billie's library with a big Alpha and Omega on it. </p><p>Chuck spat out. "Fuck you, you're not killing me. You can't. I forbid it."</p><p>"You don't tell me what to do." Amara waved it in front of him for a moment before flipping through, "This is a good read and all, but I'd like to skip to the end."</p><p>Chuck struggled against the iron binds that pinned him to the booth as Amara read aloud. She flipped through the pages and reached her perfect spot with a brilliant smile.</p><p>"The nephilim Jack harvested every iota of the creator's power, wings large enough to at last warm the world. Amara rose to the throne with Death at her side, bringing free will, harmony, and unity to the singular universe that remained. For the rest of eternity, Chuck Shurley stayed locked in his bar powerless and alone just as he'd locked away his first creations, his son, and his beloved sister. The. End."</p><p>Chuck screamed. "No!!"</p><p>Billie walked to the back of the bar, scythe dragging behind her, "Yes. Jack, are you ready?"</p><p>Jack stood behind Chuck's chair, eyes still a bright golden glow. He raised his gold sparkling hands above his grandfather's shoulders. "Billie! Go."</p><p>Billie lifted her scythe once more, banging it into the wall. "Eat gravedust, you metaphysical monster! Empty, now!"</p><p>Rowena tapped Dean's shoulder, two big spell books in hand as she gestured toward the front doors. "It's about to get radioactive. We should probably make our way to the exit. What do ya say, darlin?" Dean patted Cas's chest and Cas waved to Sam. The four grabbed their duffle bags and watched as Amara reached over Chuck to hold Jack's hand. The black smoke and golden sparks swirled together around the booth. Their power fused together. Light, dark, Jack. Amara was on one side, Jack on the other. Chuck was stuck in the middle and struggling through the iron ropes.</p><p>Chuck yelled and shook in his bindings, promising death on them all. "I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill every single last one of you! And, I'm gonna enjoy it! I can't wait to rip into your throats and grab the souls out of your weak little bodies! I'll cut you into pieces! I'll burn you alive! I'll drown you in fire! I made you! I made all of you! And I'm going to <em>end you</em>!"</p><p>The Empty crawled its way up over the booth, splashing its black goo all over the floor. Billie stepped back from the booth. The Empty grew and grew, rising up and casting a shadow over the bar. Death hurried to Jack's other side, taking his hand. She pushed him to the back of the chair and the three of them stood around Chuck, holding hands and sharing power. Billie cried out, "Rowena, get them out of here! They won't survive the blast! Hurry!"</p><p>Rowena grabbed Sam's wrist in her small hands and started running for the doors. Sam followed Rowena, calling back loudly to his son, "We're going to be on the other side of the doors, Jack!"</p><p>Rowena pulled him toward the left side door with their bags and books. She threw her hands out, stopping as her fingertips burst out a bright purple spark. The double doors slammed open before them, a loud clacking sound succeeding their stomping steps. Sam and Rowena ran through the opening to safety.</p><p>Dean followed them, holding Castiel's hand as he tugged his angel to the exit. He screamed to Jack while running. "You got this, kiddo! We believe in you! You can handle this!"</p><p>Castiel broke free from Dean's hand and shoved the duffle at Dean, eyes wild. Dean shook his head, already knowing what was about to happen. Before he could ask Cas not to, the angel said suddenly. "Dean! Go!"</p><p>Dean said sternly. "Baby, you're not thinking straight."</p><p>Castiel begged. "I have to be here for him. He has no one right now. This is..." He looked back to Amara, Billie, and Chuck. "What we're asking him to do... he needs his father."</p><p>"But... I... Cas. I can't stay with you. The power coming off of these guys... It's too strong." Dean took Cas's shoulder, shaking his head and tearing up. "I'll die in here." Dean begged. "Come with me. Please come with me."</p><p>Cas looked back at him pleadingly. "Our son needs his family's support. I'm the only one who can take the power surge, the blast, the Empty. I'll take it all. I just have to protect him."</p><p>Dean teared up, "Baby... no. Please."</p><p>"I'll come back to you." Castiel leaned in and kissed him hard, hearing the four entities of power light up the air behind them like static. Dean fell into Cas's chest, kissing him back like a desperate man. His arms wrapped around the angel's neck as he pressed prayers onto his lips. Cas pulled them apart. He wiped a tear from under Dean's eye. "I'll always come back to you. Now run, my love. Run!"</p><p>Cas turned and Dean watched him through his tears. The angel sped over to his son, broken wings bursting from the back of his coat. Blue glow poured from his palms, Castiel took a place behind Jack. Dark black shadows burst from his back. Big black bones and feathers started to form in the shadows, blocking out the light coming from the booth. Dean was stuck there, frozen.</p><p>Castiel covered Jack with his wings, reaching over his shoulders to place his hands on top of Amara and Billie's. His blue light joined the black smoke and golden glow somehow making everything even brighter. The power of it burned through the angel. Castiel gritted his teeth, his skin was growing pink and started to give off smoke. The angel cried out in agony. It was edging on painful and would only get worse for him. But he refused to let go.</p><p>His whole body was glowing. A bright blue ring of sparks crackled around Castiel's dark hair, floating above his head as he tried to comfort his son through the powerful act of replacing a diety. Jack looked up, glowing golden eyes full of tears. "... Dad?"</p><p>Castiel gritted out through the pain. "I've got you, Jack! Keep going! You're okay! You're doing it! I've got you!"</p><p>Jack turned back to Chuck and a wave of power suddenly burst from the center his chest. The power burnt a hole into the back of Chuck's chair, glowing so brightly that Dean's eyes began to burn. This was usually the time a supernatural being tells him to look away, sparing his vision. It was becoming too bright for him to handle. He gazed up at his lover and his son like they were an active volcano, set to burst any second. He couldn't watch them die. But, he couldn't make himself move.</p><p>A hand yanked Dean by the back of his coat, dragging him out of the bar.</p><p>He vaguely heard his brother Sam yelling.</p><p>"Dean! Dean, what are you doing?! You're gonna explode in here! Dean!"</p><p>The wooden bar floor shook under their feet. The vibration quivered through the whole room. Dean's boots stumbled clumsily across the floor as Sam pulled his brother out of the bar. Dean began to claw at the air in front of him, yelling for Cas and Jack. The brothers tripped on the floor, but Sam grabbed Dean's arm hard on the floor of the shaking bar, "Dean, listen. We gotta go."</p><p>Sam hauled his brother up and they made way for the double doors. Dean tried to look back again as the doors closed behind them, a burning bright white light in his eyes as Dean turned and looked at his son. "Jack! I love you, Jack! You can do this! You can do anything! You're good! You're <em>good</em>, Jack!"</p><p>The doors of the bar slammed shut and the house vibrated before them. It rose from the ground as Sam pulled him across the lot. Dean's eyes widened as he watched the phenomenon, neck aching from Sam's manhandling. What looked like an abandoned Del Taco started to ascend from the gravel. It shuddered and rose, quaking. Black goo poured out of the wood and brick, slowly covering the entire building as the Empty claimed Chuck's prison.</p><p>Rowena sat on top of the Winchester's Impala trunk, glancing at her nails while the creator of the universe was defeated just fifty feet ahead of them using her own spellwork. She checked on the boys from a safe distance. Sam and Dean stood together, slack jawed and staring. Sam's fist was still gripping the back of Dean's jacket as black goo gurgled and splattered over the building. Soon it was covered in the stuff. Then, it folded in on itself like a black hole, swirling and sucking into the sky until it was the size of a house, then a box, then a button, then an atom.</p><p>When the building finally disappeared, Rowena whistled from the car. "Well. There goes Charles."</p><p>Dean waved at the empty space in front of him. "Yeah, and my son and boyfriend! <em>Fuck</em>!"</p><p>Sam tried to rationalize with him. "Amara said they'd be out with us. Maybe they just have to go to the Empty to make sure everything is okay."</p><p>"Bullshit! Who just up and goes to the Empty to make sure things are okay?? It's never okay! It's the Empty!" Dean's eyes started to well up. "Cas is in there, Sam. The Empty has it out for him. I didn't sign up to lose Cas. I was ready for this to go sideways. Sam--"</p><p>A long golden rip appeared in the fabric of the universe right in front of the empty lot where the abandoned Del Taco was. The rift pulsed and throbbed. Dean and Sam ran over to it as Billie walked out of the rift with her scythe on her back, winking at them. "Sup?"</p><p>Amara followed, pink tulle dress dancing around her feet as she held her arms out with a proud smile. She took in her new world with poise. Amara said simply. "This hostile takeover is complete. Chuck is never coming back. Ever."</p><p>Rowena clapped from the trunk, "Wonderful news, darlin."</p><p>Sam and Dean felt only a crumb of relief, staring back at the rip in the world for the other half of their family. They didn't seem to be coming. Dean spoke up, "Wh-what about--"</p><p>The rift pulsed again and Cas rushed out of the rift with Jack riding piggy back. The kid laughed and giggled and smiled as Castiel ran them through the rift together. Jack's arms were wrapped around his dad's shoulders, bouncing as he cheered. Castiel said brightly as the rift closed behind them carrying his son around the abandoned lot, "You did it! You did it! You did it! I'm so proud of you!"</p><p>Jack laughed. "We did it, Dad. We!"</p><p>Dean and Sam breathed out a huge breath of relief, leaning on each other. Sam complained, "You guys sure took your time!"</p><p>Jack smiled over at Sam from behind Cas's head as the angel stopped running. They walked over to the Winchester's confidently as Jack said, "I wanted to spook ya. Did it work?"</p><p>Dean growled, hand on his chest to clutch his pearls. "Yeah! Mission accomplished, you little jerk. Gave me a damn heart attack."</p><p>Cas set Jack down beside Sam. He ruffled his hair warmly before returning a high five Jack prompted, "Go give your dads a hug, okay? You scared them half to death."</p><p>Dean grumbled with relief as his son jogged over to him and Sam. Jack pushed himself in between the two brothers. Sam and Dean covered him with their big arms, holding him close for a moment. Sam patted his son's shoulder. "It's over, Jack. It's finally over. We're so proud of you."</p><p>The Winchester family stood together as Cas approached Dean's side. Cas rested his hand on Dean's lower back, tilting his forehead in to tap against his shoulder. He kissed the rough space underneath Dean's jaw. The four breathed together as a family unit. No more endless monsters, no more apocalypses, no more losing the ones they love in quick succession. No more needless pain. </p><p>Amara and Billie walked together, past the Winchesters and Rowena. They headed for the main road.</p><p>Together, they walked the new earth and felt the global shift. Little did they know, the number of monsters around the world dropped three quarters, most of them evaporating into thin air. Hell was suddenly locked tightly. Demons were sounded back into their caves. Heaven, on the other hand, was given quite the recharge -- fortifying it with boundless energy in moments. Neither Heaven nor Hell was on the bridge of collapse under Amara's rule. There's no valid reason for it. There is such a thing as too much chaos, the Darkness now knows this. Now, is the time for organization and responsibility. She turned to Billie, "Remember the veil?"</p><p>"How could I forget?"</p><p>"Empty it. Every soul gets a ticket upstairs for their trouble." Amara said calmly, looking up toward the sky. "Heaven can handle the influx. Actually... they can handle millions more. No more power outages under new management. I sent some good angels back from the Empty too. Just to keep it in order. Hannah will be pleased to have her seat back at the head of the table."</p><p>Billie smiled. "So, this is the type of goddess you will be? A righter of wrongs?"</p><p>"I will be a goddess of mercy, love, justice, free will... among other things." Amara turned for a moment and looked back at the Winchesters. "And, if you could... try not to collect those four souls. I might need them for something. After all, they're the reason I took power."</p><p>"It is done."</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>